Final Piece
by YummyDemiLovato
Summary: One-shot. Alex is in need of something interesting for her final piece in art.


**A new piece you wonder? Well it's a one-shot, just to get my creative juices flowing, but I don't think it's great but leave me a review on what you thought. I'm doing this because I think I'm losing some creativity in Guns and Love I think personally. So enjoy, any comments are welcome as are reviews. **

**And as normal follow me on twitter (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

* * *

I still always wonder how people can get interested in something so easily. How can a musician write a song or piece of music from one thing? Like how can they do that? If you have the answer tell me, I don't seem to have discovered anything that really interests me. So here I am, a week away from the due date of my final piece for my art class. Our topic, in case you haven't guessed, is to draw something that interests us. How do I draw one thing from that topic?

Yeah, unorganized mess I am, and it's not helping my mom is telling me what to draw. "Why don't you draw a landscape? Or something to do with nature?"

"Hello, we live in New York you know building wherever I look and I'm not interested in that." I complain as my hands fly about as I become even more frustrated than I was before. "Why can't whatever will be my piece come and slap me in my face?" I huff as I flop down onto the sofa feeling deflated.

"Well how about you get yourself to school and see what your teacher says?" My mom asks before grabbing my bag and placing it beside me. "Have a good day Mija."

"Yeah sure, bye"

As I trudge my way to school through the sparkling snow in the sun, I look at the surroundings and all I see is too many people, heavy traffic and a few trees dotted here and there. It's not like I live in the country, where there's lots of open land where I can look out the window or walk outside and I'm hit with an idea on what to draw. Maybe my mom is right, if I cleaned my act up then maybe I'd be able to focus on my work, and stop being Rebel Russo I'd have better grades and I wouldn't rely heavily on art. But it's the only subject I like, the only class I don't feel like sleeping in and the only class where I'm not surrounded by nerds and weird people apart from Harper, maybe.

Speaking of Harper she's standing at my locker frantically looking about, probably for me this is where I'd usually hide but today I'd rather not. As I walk in I hear a few people say my name but I don't really acknowledge them, mostly because I'm too tired. "Alex! Alex, wait." Harper shouts as she runs towards me.

"Harper why are you running towards me? You were at my locker where I go, every morning," I point out as she backpedals back to my locker. I sigh as I open my locker, knowing Harper wants me to ask what was so urgent but honestly I'm just stressed about this piece. "Right what is it?"

"Oh my gosh, you will never believe who is a lesbian," Harper stops her rambling, honestly I don't even understand her when she talks too fast, I only caught the minimum from that small part of whatever she wants to tell me. I look at her tell her to tell me the rest, while I put my bag away and bring out my textbook and jotter for my first class. "It's Mitchie. She gay!" She whispers out, shock written on her face.

"I already knew that Harper!" I say as I move towards the benches outside and place my books at the side of me. "People make a big deal out of those who decide to tell others their sexuality. You don't see anyone making a big deal out of someone who's straight, so why is it such a big deal when someone's gay?" I ramble to Harper all the time, but this time it's more my general thoughts I'm letting out, also it gives something for Harper to think about leaving me in silence. _Thankfully._

As I enter my first class I see someone in my seat, at a closer look I see it's Dean, not what I was needing in the morning. "Dean, move that's my seat." I tell him as I plant my books on the desk as I stare at him.

"Russo what's up, wanna go back out?" He asks me, the smug look still on his face as he stands up to pull my chair out for me. Raising my eyebrow at him I sit down and place my head on my arms. "I'm still waiting Russo." His annoying voice pops back up. I turn my body to face him, but my eyes catch another pair: Mitchie Torres' eyes.

"Look Dean no, yes we went out before but in case you missed it I'm gay." I told him before turning around and placing my head back onto my arms. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I know they belong to Dean, he's still not moved his breathing heavy, I feel like I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Russo I don't think you understand there wasn't an option in this." Dean growls lowly in my ear, before storming off to his seat. I chuckle slightly and roll my eyes at how pathetic he is empty threats and promises; I don't need to worry about him.

"Okay settle down everyone, today we're going to focus..." I tuned out the teachers speech and decided to look around the class. Nerds at the front, my brother would sit there in his suit – he's so weird. Then there are just the normal and popular people who stick to their friends, then there are the people who are like me, who sit at the back so they can look about and not pay attention. But there's an exception for that, the exception is Mitchie Torres. She sits at the back with her head buried in her book as she scribbles down what is being taught, her head will move between the board and her textbook. Always asking questions and having to slightly push her glasses up as her head whips up to look up again. I usually tend myself watching her, being fascinated with how she can be so interested with her work I know it sounds creepy but it's not like she's ever noticed me._ I think I hope._

I've been like this towards her for a while now, about five months. Okay yeah that sounds creepy now, but I don't mean it. Like I've said there's something about her that prevents me from making fun of her or making her one of my prank victims. I mean she's a nerd for crying out loud! I shouldn't be this enamoured with her.

I stand up and walk over to the teacher's desk grabbing a pen and walking back to my seat. The sun hitting my eyes and blinding me as I take my seat, I love the snow and I love the sun. Just not at the same time. The sun always seems brighter and it's lower in the sky too, hits your eyes all the time and that is one of the many things that frustrates me. Sighing I look at the snow and the footprints that lead a winding path crossing with other prints before getting lost in a maze of footprints, ranging from different sizes and types of shoes. It's like a mystery to solve but I think it would be rewarding to find the end or start of the prints.

The bell goes bringing me out of my thoughts. Wow I honestly thought about that for the remaining time we had in class. But good for me, art is next. Sliding out my seat I bump into someone, usually this is where I would blame then and probably cuss at them but as I looked up I realised it was Mitchie. I mumble out an apology and scurry out of the class, I'm never one to apologise, so I make a quick exit before anyone realises that I said sorry to Mitchie.

I walk to my locker and put my books away before heading towards the art department. But as fate decides, Mitchie is thrust upon me once again, in the form of falling on top of me as her papers and books fly everywhere I feel slightly cliché as if this was from a romantic movie scene, where the two characters fall in love, yeah... never going to happen in my life. "Oh my gosh, I'm s...so sorry!" Mitchie rushes out as we both scramble away from each other, I turn around and start walking but as I turn around I see all the papers on the floor and I just feel compelled to go her the poor girl, she always seems so flustered.

"Here let me help." I say as I bend down and begin picking up all the scrambled papers, a mix of school work, doodles, and diary entries and from the looks of it sheets of music. I pick them up one by one yet I'm still to look at any of them, what is going on I'm usually a nosey fucker.

"Th-thank you. I-I thought you usually don't help?" Mitchie asks as we stand up and I had her back my pile of papers, she had to ask a question and tilt her head with it, didn't she? Time to make an excuse up, I can't go and say I felt compelled to cause you're cute now can I?

"Well you're in luck aren't you? Just don't count on it a lot, me being nice." I told her before walking off towards art, I walk inside and I see the teacher look at me. I wave him off before sitting down on my stool and sighing into my hands. For a moment I forgot I need to be interested.

"Miss. Russo, I need to know what you're doing for your final piece," Mr Presley said as he picked his clipboard up and walked over to me, sitting down on the stool beside me. "I'm also going to ignore your tardiness, just for today."

"I uh don't know what I'm doing for my piece. You said to draw something interesting to us but I just can't seem to find something around me to draw." I tell him, covering for myself as I seen his expression drop at the start of my statement. "Could you help me figure out something to draw?" I ask finally giving into what my mom said and actually asking for help. _I'm shocked too._

"Of course I will Alex. I'll help you at lunch, I'll find you in the lunch hall and we can discuss your options." He smiles at me before patting my shoulder, I sigh and pull out my earphones before turning on my music that I have on my phone tuning everything out. I focus on the small notebook I have on my lap, tapping my pencil on the page hoping for something miraculous to appear. But all I have on my mind is the lyrics to the current song and Mitchie. Why won't she leave my mind, I usually have a busy mind and she's never the main focus. Okay yeah, I've liked her for a long time but nothing's happened, I guess it's just desire.

Sighing I decide to go for a walk, Mr Presley lets me do what I want, because he knows I don't follow rules and get frustrated when I get told what to do. He trusts me, which is pretty cool considering every other teacher has me on a leash. _I hate that._

I walk through the halls of the school and decide to tamper with one of the water fountains the school has, I unscrewed the top of the fountain and swivelled another part around before tightening the top back up. So when someone goes to have a drink the water hits them in the face, a rather funny prank I discovered a while ago while I was bored. I continue my walk around the school before I walk towards the doors the exit the school leading towards the small gardens we have here. It's quite nice and very peaceful; I usually come here to cool off or to draw a random doodle. But something catches my eye today, a girl sitting on one of the benches she looks like she's crying; I swear it looks like... Oh it **is** Mitchie.

I slowly walk over to the girl, I don't know if she's crying but it looked like it from a distance. "Mitchie?" I ask carefully in case it isn't her then that would be embarrassing, thankfully it is. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

She smiles and lets out a small laugh. "I'm okay, I just finished the book I was reading and it was a sad ending." She shows me the book before placing it in her bag, while I'm mentally slapping myself for looking like an idiot but the fact she's crying over that is kind of cute. "But thank you for asking." She smiles pushing her glasses up at the same time, her tear stained cheeks glistening as a small breeze sways the tree's branches the light being revealed on her face but to only be covered back up by the leaves.

"Uh yeah, well I'm going to go now." I smile before swiftly walking away and going back inside scolding myself for even asking her anything, let alone why she was crying. _Fucking idiot._

Just I open the door the go back into the art class the bell goes off, I roll my eyes before turning around and heading back to my locker. "Alex hey, wait up." I hear someone calling on me but I only stop when I'm at my locker, the unknown person was revealed soon enough to be Justin. Just what I need.

"What?"

"Did you tamper with the fountain outside Principle Laritate's office?" He asks, as he places his hands on his hips, giving me that accusing look.

"Wha-what? Eh no Justin." I scoff as I look about and see Harper coming over her eyes widen as she sees Justin. Give me a break; I thought she was dating Zeke any way? I don't know anymore she gets love struck easily, but always goes back to Justin. It's really weird and freaks me out.

I look around the hallway and I see Mr Presley walking towards me, he waves me over before leaning against a locker. He's such a relaxed guy it's cool to hang around him, he doesn't act like a teacher most of the time – unless you piss him off. "So I thought of something instead of discussing this at lunch. I noticed that, when you were in the gardens for you walk. You seemed pretty interested in the girl you were talking to. Who is she?" He asks me and for some reason I know I can trust him.

"Her name's Mitchie. And yeah I've liked her for a while. It's just not many people expect me to talk to her."

"Well I would never expect you to be so close with Harper but you are. Why don't you draw Mitchie for your final piece?" As he says this I whip my head towards him and shoot him the most confused look ever.

"Are you crazy? That's like stalking her!" I exclaim as I throw my hands about in the air, still shocked at the suggestion from him.

"No Alex, ask her if you can draw her. Because that fact you're interested is a good thing, you'll want to make it your best piece," I tune him out as Mitchie walks through the doors from the garden her book in hand and a smile on her face she walks over to her locker, I can't take my eyes off her she's so beautiful. "I think you've found your interest Alex." Mr Presley says before walking away and towards the staff room. I sigh and look back over at Mitchie, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.

Continuing through the day is boring and stressful; I keep thinking about how to ask Mitchie if I can draw her. Like I'd be freaked out if someone asked me and probably never go near them again, but then it could go all right and then I draw her wrong and insult her. Oh no I'll mess this up I know it.

As the school day comes to an end, I walk with Harper out of our last class to my locker I'm doing my best avoiding Mitchie but no doubt we'll cross paths. "Alex, are you okay? You've been really weird today." Harper brings me out of my thoughts, thoughts of Mitchie.

How do I answer that? Tell her the reason or make a reasonable lie up? Sighing I close my locker and lean my head against it, closing my eyes. "Just a lot on my mind Harper don't worry about me." I tell her opening my eyes and smiling nodding my head towards the door as I begin to turn to walk home.

* * *

I never asked her yesterday. I should have I know but I just can't seem to even approach her it's like when I want to she has an anti Alex Russo perfume on. Okay I'm overreacting but I don't know how to ask her. Do you ever get that? You don't know how to ask someone something, or how you tell them something. I'm not scared. I'm fucking petrified. I know, I'll go and ask Mr Presley for help on how to ask her and see what his brain can come up with. That is if I don't see her before I have art class.

"Morning Alex did you ask her?" He asks me as I walk in the class, you see I know this is not typical Rebel Russo style but I help him in his art class whenever I don't want to go to a class.

"No I didn't, I don't know how to ask her." I say slumping into the nearest stool looking down at the floor; I've always wondered what they put in them to make them sparkle.

"Well how about you ask her when she gets here?" He asks me, while I stare at him in confusion. "She's helping me out while studying for her AP classes. The librarian is annoyed with her because she's always here." He chuckles running his hand through his curly yet spiky hair, an odd combination. "Make yourself comfortable Russo and ask her."

Shaking my head I trudge towards the back of the class and sit on one of the empty desks, pulling out my sketch book I brought today I flip through the pages looking through my sketches from a few years ago. I smile at some of them remembering drawing them, some of them were happy, some sad and a lot were angry. As the bell rings kids begin piling in and start talking loudly and throwing paper at each other, within the mass of kids Mitchie came in. Wearing converse, ripped skinny black jeans and a white _Pierce The Veil _tee, this is what I like to call her classic look.

"Right class settle down, we've got two seniors in here with us. Mitchie and Alex, if you need help and I'm busy I'm sure they won't mind helping. Alex might but if she wants to pass I'd recommend her helping." Mr Presley only added that last part in because I raised my eyebrow because of the helping part being mentioned. As the class gets underway I begin flipping through my sketch book again each sketch becoming newer and better, my skill has increased after Mr Presley took over the class.

I put my book down and chance a look to my left where Mitchie is sitting; she's looking through a textbook for a class, which one? I don't know it's an AP class anyway. Like I've said she's crazy smart, imagine being tutored by her. That would be an amazing class but I'd still fail, I would be busy looking at her to listen.

"Alex!" I hear Mr Presley shout. Shit, see what I mean about looking at her and not paying attention. "Alex, if you could stop staring at Mitchie, could you possibly help Steve down here?" He asks, pointing at the boy at the front of the class.

I sigh and make my way over to the boy; I didn't even want to risk looking at Mitchie not after I was caught staring. He had to say that, didn't he?

"Alright what's up?" I ask the boy, Steve, as I approach his small area.

"I-I can't do the shading, I'm not good with pencil for black and white drawings." He mumbles out a tinge of pink hitting his cheeks from embarrassment of not knowing what to do.

"That's okay, I can help you. That's one of my favourite styles to do apart from painting. So is it this section you're doing?" I ask him as I point towards a small area on the photograph that is on his desk, from my peripheral vision I see the boy nod. "Okay well you're going to just start in an area comfortable, don't start with the dark shades because if you do it wrong it's harder to get off. So start gently shading in a small area and for effects like this part," I point to an area on the photo, "you can smudge the shade so it gives that effect off. Got it?" I ask him hoping for a nod which I get after a moment of hesitation.

I look up to walk back to my sketch book and I see Mitchie smiling at something, at closer inspection I notice that she's looking at my sketch book.

"What are you doing?" I ask her softly, smiling at the small shocked face she got.

"S-sorry I just seen where you had left it and I liked it... Sorry." Mitchie says before handing me my book back, but I smile and shake my head.

"Tell you what; I'll let you look through all of that, if you... let me draw you for my final piece." I bargain with her.

Her soft lips curve up into a smile after a time of deliberation and she begins to nod her head. "Deal."

I smile at her before placing the book in her bag. "Look at them when you miss me. For my final piece, be at the Waverly Sub Station tomorrow at ten. We can walk about the area and find a nice place for us." I tell Mitchie before picking my bag up and walking over towards Mr Presley and telling him that she agreed. As I do the bell goes and I smile not having to worry about asking Mitchie I can now relax until tomorrow morning.

Today is the day that I'm going to walk around here with Mitchie and we'll decide on a place where I can draw Mitchie with no interruptions, no people apart from her and I. Usually I can't get up in the morning but today I can, but I only have an hour to get ready. _I'm such an idiot._

"Alex there's someone here for you." I hear my mom shout from downstairs, my eyes glance to the clock on my bedside table. It's ten exactly, Mitchie's always on time to class so I expected her to be on time here.

I walk downstairs and grab an apple from the kitchen before walking over to Mitchie and my mom who are in deep conversation about something. "Oh yes, the herbs are amazing from there." I catch my mom basically drooling over food. "Oh Alex why didn't you tell me you were going to be having a friend over?"

"We're not staying, and I just didn't tell you because I know what you're like." I complain before taking a bite out of my apple, the crunch filling up the silence.

"Why are you dating?" My mom asks making me choke on my apple and Mitchie goes bright red as she looks down at her feet. "Alex I know you're gay, but I'd appreciate it if you told-"

"Mom we're not dating." Yet I thought to myself as I cut my mom off.

"Oh well then, I'm sorry I just assumed..." She begins but loses steam in what she was going to say, she shakes her head and walks off leaving me and Mitchie feeling slightly awkward.

"Well I... uh. Let's go." I nod my head in the direction of the door before opening it and letting Mitchie go first, the cold air hitting my face as the snow continues to fall lightly.

We continue to walk aimlessly before I find a spot perfect for us. It's on a slight hill, a bench situated beside a tall tree and the background a mix of buildings, cars, people and the occasional tree. But I'm not interested in the background; I only want to see Mitchie. "It's perfect here." I muse aloud as I look at the snow on the ground.

"Alex, why did you want to draw me?" Mitchie asks after a small silence between us, I inwardly cringe at the question because I have no idea how to answer it. I look at her while she looks over the hill and a small breeze blows past us, her hair floating slightly, her eyes squeezed together from the cold, bitter wind.

"That's the reason." I say pointing at her, I sigh knowing there's no way out of the question.

"What's the reason?"

"Just you. You're the reason Mitchie. You are so beautiful and kind and everything good in this world, and yeah..." I trail off not wanting to say the real reason.

"Alex..."

"Don't, let's just meet here tomorrow at ten okay?" I ask wanting to get away as far as possible. I see her nod so I give her a small smile before turning around and walking back towards the Sub Station.

* * *

"Mija you're home early. Did something happen?" My mom asks as I walk in through the door, I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the stool behind the register ready to do my shift.

"Just leave it mom." I groan as I hear her ask me what was wrong for the tenth time.

"Well Alex, how am I meant to know if you're okay or not if I don't ask?" She has a point.

"I don't know, can you let me finish my shift and if I want I'll tell you?" I bargain hoping the answer will be a yes.

"Okay fine, but no dessert for you if you don't tell me." My mom threatens me before walking off and begins to clean tables; it's about two so lunch is still busy here. Luckily there are no customers waiting to pay or needing to order, so I rest my head on my arms and close my eyes.

"Uhm excuse me." I hear a timid voice reach my ears, I lift my head up and I swear I wish I could disappear into a hole because the timid voice happens to be Mitchie.

"How can I help you?" I ask her, sticking to doing my job.

"W-what's your favourite sandwich?" She asks me as I look up to her, a smile appearing as I look into her eyes.

"Meet me in little Italy. That's my favourite one." I smile at her, pointing to it on the small menu she was holding.

"I'll have that and a cola."

"Dad, two meet me in little Italy sandwiches." I shout towards my dad before sliding off the stool and grabbing two cups and I walked towards the drinks machine pouring myself and Mitchie drinks. I nod my head towards a booth at the side, getting Mitchie to walk towards there and take a seat.

"So... uh..." I try to start a conversation but it doesn't work out well, sighing I look down at the cup in my hands.

"Alex about earlier I just... I was confused as to why you chose me when you could have asked anyone else in school."

"True, I do have a reason why though." I tell her honestly, a genuine smile on my face for once.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you once I've finished this whole final piece assignment." I tell her as my dad walks over and places the sandwiches down in front of us. "And that's on the house."

* * *

The next few days consist of me drawing Mitchie and finding more things I like about her, since we've been spending lots of time together, she also gave me my sketchbook back and pointed out her favourite sketches. As the piece is coming to an end I think about how naturally beautiful Mitchie is and how good she is, I honestly can't see her doing a bad thing at all. We've had some moments where I've just wanted to go and kiss her but I've just shook the thoughts from my head and got on with the drawing. And I swear I've caught her a million times watching me when I've dropped my pencil but it could be my mind playing tricks on me.

"Okay Mitchie, we are done." I tell her as I place my pencil down and look between her and my drawing, feeling extremely with how it's turned out.

"Can I see it?" She asks her eyes lighting up and I just can't seem to say no to her. So I nod and turn my back hoping she likes it. "Oh my gosh Alex... it's amazing. You're an amazing artist." I let a breath out before turning back around and I swear her smile was like ten times bigger than usual.

"I'm glad you like it." I chuckle nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Like it? I love it. How can you draw like this, I mean I know it takes natural talent but..?" She trails off; I'm guessing because she doesn't know how to word what she was going to say.

"Well do you want to know why I chose you?" I ask her, receiving an immediate nod from her. "Well it's also why this turned out a lot better than usual. Actually do you know the topic of our final piece?" I ask her.

"No I don't."

"Well our topic was to draw something that interests us. The reason I couldn't chose what to draw was because I didn't really know what to draw, whether it be a landscape or an object. So one day Mr Presley pointed something out to me, he noticed what I was interested in and that was you," I look up at her and I can see a faint blush on her face from what I've confessed. "So I asked you because I'm interested in you." I tell her honestly before looking back down at the snow surrounding my feet.

I expected her to walk away or say something but she didn't she just stood there looking at me, while pushing her glasses up. "Anyway we should probably be getting back before it gets too cold." I say as I begin packing everything up.

"Alex wait," I stop in my tracks and look over at Mitchie as she walks over to me. "I-I'm interested in you as well." She tells me making me freeze in the spot I'm in. _Say something you fucking idiot._

But I don't, words are too complex for me at this point. I just take Mitchie's hands in mine and look slightly down into her eyes, before closing my eyes as I begin to lean in then pressing my lips to hers gently. It wasn't anything extravagant but it took my breath away. _I swear to you._

* * *

So it's been a few months and I bet you're wondering what I got in my final piece. I got an A. But I also got a beautiful girlfriend too. I guess being interested in something has its benefits.


End file.
